The true starcrossed lovers
by jojo167
Summary: Through these years they've managed to keep these "feelings" hidden. Feelings are a weakness for them but the second they admit their love for each other they are thrown into the Games. Will their love be strong enough to survive? Cato/Clove


**Author's Note:**

**Hello! Here is my new story! It's about Clove and Cato. It isn't exactly the Hunger Games in their point of view. There will be a lot of changes but the basic story line is the same but there might be a slight twist at the end. ;) Please enjoy this and review! Also, if you get a chance, please read my other story called Incurable Love. The main characters are Katniss, Cato and Peeta. Please review! :) **

**Chapter 1**

**Clove's P.O.V**

I wake up while turning away from the bright sunlight that illuminates my room. I see Cato. Memories from last night flood into my mind. The kisses, the cuddling, the crying… It was our last night together before the reapings. It was our last night together before he leaves me… but he'll come back. I know he will. He promised me he would. I know that Careers are supposed to be tough, brutal creatures that would never give into a weak feeling like love but we've still humans just like everyone else. We still have feelings even though we're better at masking it than other people.

"Hey babe." I whisper. I lift up my head and our lips meet. Our kisses are always rough and passionate but it always makes me feel like nothing else matters in the world. I feel fireworks bursting in my stomach.

"Well, that's a nice way to wake me up." He smirks. I can nearly see his ego inflate. He kisses me on the cheek.

"I can see that you just can't keep your hands off me." I smile smugly.

"Oh, and don't act like you can't either." He smiles. His hands slide up my shirt and massages my back. I let out a few soft moans.

"Baby, look at the time. We need to go soon."

"Just a few more minutes?" He pouts.

"Fine, but only for a few minutes." After a while, we make our way downstairs. Luckily, my parents are never home anyways because they're architects and are always in the Capitol designing buildings. Cato and me have been dating for about a year now. I remembered that I always had feelings for him since the day we met but I would always tell myself that it's nothing and I should just leave it, but after we had our first kiss, I just couldn't deny it anymore. I told him how I felt and he felt the same way. I make some breakfast and then Cato goes home to get ready for the reapings.

"I guess this is goodbye." I cry.

"Yeah, goodbye Clove. I love you." He loves me… He loves me! In most one-year relationships it would be normal to say I love you but we're in District 2 and we're Careers! We never say things like love.

"I love you too. Promise me you'll come back."

"I will-"

"Promise me."

"I promise I'll come back." I kiss his sweet lips one last time and he leaves. I can feel tears building up in my eyes but I quickly wipe them away. I hate feelings like this where I'm not in control, where I have no power, where I feel so helpless and weak. I clean up the "mascara mess" I've made on my face. I sponge away all the evidence of me crying. I hear a knock on the door. Is it Cato? Why would he be here again? He just left a few minutes ago. I open the door and see the last person I thought I'd see… Elizabeth. She is the 18-year-old female who was picked for this year's games. I'm one of her best friends and we share everything with each other. She's talented but I could still beat her in hand-to-hand combat. I would have been chosen but I'm only 16 so I'll be volunteering in two more years.

"Hey. Why are you here? I thought you'd be getting ready for the reapings." The reapings, where my boyfriend will risk his life just to win a game. I take one step closer to her and see her make up running down her puffy, red eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"C-c-l-l-o-v-e, I'm p-r-r-e-g-n-a-n-t."

"What? Whose the father?"

"Julius Voit." I hug her tightly, trying to stop her from shivering.

"It's okay. It's going to me okay."

"Can you please volunteer? Please, I can't sacrifice this baby's life!" She pleads. How can I say no? She's my best friend and she's pregnant.

"Okay. I'll volunteer." Suddenly, it hits me, Cato's volunteering, only one of us can make it out alive… She hugs me tightly.

"Thank you so much! I know that I won't be able to make it up to you but-"

"I can't."

"What?"

"I can't because Cato's in it."

"I know he's volunteering but you can beat him! You may not be stronger but you're stealthier and smarter. It'll be fine!"

"That's not the problem."

"Then what is?"

"I love him." Her eyes go wide. "I love him and only one of us will come back home."

"Oh my god…" She gasps.

"It's okay, you don't need to go in. I'll ask someone else. I've already asked Sabrina and Alyssa and Aelia but I'll figure something out. It's okay…" I can tell that she's shivering and shaking.

"No, don't say it's okay. I'll just go. At least I'll get to protect him."

"I can't let you do that!"

"Well, you can't stop me either. No offence, but I don't think it's very likely you'll find someone else. It'll be fine. You can settle down with Julius. There's no way in hell I'm letting my pregnant best friend go into that arena." She hugs me so tightly I can barely breathe.

"Thank you so much. I'm so sorry. You really don't need to do this but thank you and you never know, there could be an exception this year."

"I doubt it but thanks for trying to make me feel better." I give a weak smile. How am I supposed to tell Cato? I know that he won't be able to kill me; even when we're in training he goes easy on me. I won't win, but I'm going to get into the top 2 with Cato.

"Well you should get going; we need to look 'fresh and pretty' for the reapings."

"I'll see you soon then." I walk back into my room and I feel a fresh batch of tears churning inside my eyes. This time I just let go. I let all of the tears fall out of my eyes. I end up bawling like a baby then becoming more pathetic by hiccupping. I pat some concealer on my face and reapply my makeup trying to cover my puffy eyes and flushed face. You'll look weak if you cry during, before or after the reapings. It's already 11:54 so I start walking towards City Hall. Someone grabs me from behind and pulls me away. I'm about to flip them over me but when I turn around I see that it's Cato.

"Hey babe." He sadly smiles.

"I have to volunteer for Elizabeth because she's pregnant and no one else will volunteer for her." I blurt out.

"Wait what?"

"Elizabeth is pregnant and she asked me to volunteer instead of her!"

"And you said yes?"

"I had to! She already asked everyone she knew. I can't let her go into the games!"

"And I can't let you go into the Games either! Do you realize that only one of us can come back?"

"Yes and that person will be you."

"No! I won't kill you and I won't let you die!"

"You've trained for this your whole life! You deserve to win!"

"You've trained for this you whole life too! We'll get into the top two and then I'll sacrifice myself. It'll be okay."

"No, you can't! I would never forgive you if you did that! I can't live without you!"

"You're stronger than me, you'll be fine without me. I'm weak, if you die, I'll die. You mean the world to me. If you're gone, I'm gone. It's time to go anyways." I sprint into the crowd before he can even react. I turn back and see that he's frozen to the spot with his mouth gaping open. I make myself hold back tears. I've already cried twice today, if that turns into three times I might as well have the letters W, I, M and P stamped onto my forehead. I get into the line of 17 year olds where we wait to see who is going to get chosen to go into the Games.

"Welcome, welcome! Today is a big, big day where we will pick 2 brave man and woman to go into the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" Varnia shrills. I've always wanted to snap that petit, little neck of so she'd finally stop yapping and creating these annoying, high-pitched noises that make my ears bleed.

"Of course, ladies are first." Her slim, perfectly manicured hands swims through the little strips of paper. After what seems like eternity, she picks up a piece of paper.

"Elizabeth Casca!" Wait, what? I see her eyes expand for one second but she regains her composure and starts making her way on to the stage. I look over to the head coach and he's nodding his head in approval.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I bellow. I don't make it seem too desperate or too weak. I stride towards the stage with a cocky smirk on my face, head held high and shoulders out just like we practice in training. The head coach is giving me a death stare but I just shake it off by sneering at him. I am definitely not good at a lot of things like expressing my feelings or painting or having pity but one thing I am amazing at is acting. I can lie or create a mask over my feelings at anytime I want.

"What is your name?" I snatch the microphone out of her hands and say "Clove Lepidus." She's taken away by the amount of brute strength that's in my left arm but after she blinks a few times she mutters, "Well, now for the boys." Again, her hand twists and turns in the sea of names and I just roll my eyes. Eventually she pulls out a name.

"Marcus Gracchus!" My eyes scan over the blanket of people and see a young boy now older than the age of 14 being nudged by the people around him to get on the stage. I then see Cato and he smirks as he shouts, "I volunteer as tribute." He marches up the stage.

"What's your name?"

"Cato Antonius."

"Please shake hands with the female tribute." He keeps his cool and stares into my eyes. His eyes just melt me. My lips are longing for his sweet, rough lips but he squeezes my hand reassuringly and I give him a nod to tell him I understand that we can't give let them know our "secret".

"Give a round of applause to the tributes of District two!" I smile at the crowd and I see a few boys my age wink at me, wolf whistle and finger me to give them a goodbye kiss but I just raise my eyebrows and discreetly give them the middle finger. There were always boys chasing after me; the stronger ones just flirting to me and the cowards who are afraid of me and just admire me from the distance. They've all seen how I can kill someone so they better beware. I was never interested in anyone but when I met Cato, he just turned my whole world upside down. He made me feel different but good at the same time. Varnia leads us to the train where we meet Enobaria and Brutus. I've always admired them; how Enobaria was so vicious that she literally tore someone's throat out and Brutus is just amazing; he won his Games by throwing a spear into the other tribute's back from at least 80 metres away. He was so accurate at throwing that even from 80 metres away, the spear hit the center of his back. I just hope that I don't make a fool of myself in front of them; I just can't afford to.

"Hi Clove, I've heard a lot about you." She smiles.

"Hi Enobaria, it's an honor to meet you." I say as I shake hands with her. I look over to Cato and both of them have arrogant smirks on their faces. I can tell that they are certainly enjoying getting to know each other.

"I believe that you rely on your stealth, cunningness and your knife throwing."

"Yes, I can also do hand to hand combat but I'm much better at throwing knives."

"Well, it's a pleasure to work with you. We should get on to the train now. You can either have a huge bedroom but you have to share with Cato or you can have medium sized rooms to yourself."

"Um you can ask him. I don't mind."

"Cato is it?"

"Yes and you're Enobaria."

"Would you like to have a huge bedroom on the train but you have to share it with Clove or would you like a medium sized room to yourself?"

"I'll take the big room. I don't mind her." He smirks.

"Don't try any funny business with her or I'll castrate you." She sneers. Something tells me that she's not joking.

"Well you guys should get comfortable." We walk into the room together. It is amazingly big with two queen-sized beds on each side of the room. I stroke the soft silk that covers the bed.

"It's pretty nice here isn't it?"

"Mmm…" I murmur while nodding. "I'm sorry Cato. I had to volunteer. She was picked!"

"I know, it's just that I always thought that I'd win this for us and I'd go back home to you. We'd live in the Victor's village, maybe get married and have kids or something."

"Is that what you want?"

"It doesn't matter now; it's not like it's going to happen."

"It will, just not with me. You're going back home and finding another girl that loves you as much as I love you." Just thinking about him kissing some other girls makes me boil with sadness and anger but if… I mean when I die, I don't want him to be lonely.

"Are you serious? Now you want me to hook up with some other girl? I love you! How can I ever do that to you! I'm not going to let you die and I never will!"

"Cato, just stop. We both know who is stronger. It's obvious who is going to win-"

"Not if I can help it!"

"Cato! I'm going to die! It's better to accept it now than later!" I scream. Enobaria barges through the door.

"We leave you two together for five minutes and you're already fighting. Looks like this year we got some feistier tributes." I raise an eyebrow at her. Feistier? Are you serious?

"Well, I'm here to give you some information we've picked up on the other Tributes. Just read it and figure out some tactics. We'll call you later." I pick up the sheet of paper and start reading it just to get my mind off things like death and Cato.

_**TOP SECRET- NO REVEALING THIS INFORMATION TO OTHER DISTRICT TRIBUTES**_

_**Tribute Information**_

_**District 1:**_

_**Name: Glimmer Corvus**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Talents/Weapon: Bow and arrows**_

_**Name: Marvel Torquatus**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Talents/Weapon: Spear**_

_**District 3:**_

_**Name: Domita Tucca**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Talents/Weapon: Daggers**_

_**Name: Caius Stolo**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Age: 14**_

_**Talents/Weapon: Spear and mines**_

_**District 4:**_

_**Name: Balbina Brocchus**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Talents/Weapon: Axe**_

_**Name: David Calvus**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Age: 13**_

_**Talents/Weapon: Hiding**_

_**District 5:**_

_**Name: Chrystal Axilla**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Talents/Weapon: Plants**_

_**Name: Aurelius Cento**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Talents/Weapon: Sword**_

_**District 6:**_

_**Name: Caelia Geta**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Talents/Weapon: Bow and Arrow**_

_**Name: Domitianus Helenus**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Talents/Weapon: Spear**_

_**District 7:**_

_**Name: Drusa Glicia**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Talents/Weapon: Throwing Knives**_

_**Name: Fabius Imbrex**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Talents/Weapon: Axe**_

_**District 8:**_

_**Name: Alexandra Flamen**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Talents/Weapon: Climbing trees**_

_**Name: Daniel Gurges**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Talents/Weapon: Spear**_

_**District 9:**_

_**Name: Rebecca Inregillensis**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Age: 14**_

_**Talents/Weapon: Plants**_

_**Name: Luke Mento**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Age: 12**_

_**Talents/Weapon: Axe**_

_**District 10:**_

_**Name: Lucinda Julus**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Talents/Weapon: Swimming**_

_**Name: Maximilian Laeca**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**Talents/Weapon: Camouflage **_

_**District 11:**_

_**Name: Rue Vulso**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Age: 12**_

_**Talents/Weapon: Plants, Climbing and Slingshot**_

_**Name: Thresh Sulla**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**Talents/Weapon: Strength and plants**_

_**District 12:**_

_**Name: Katniss Everdeen**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Talents/Weapon: Bow and arrows and knives**_

_**Name: Peeta Mellark**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Talents/Weapon: Camouflage and knifes**_

_**These results are not 100% correct as it is predicted.**_

Well that was a long and useless document. I won't remember a single one of their names. I don't care what they're good at of what they're not good at; either way, they're going to die.

"Cato, you done reading?"

"Yeah. Why exactly did we have to read that? They're so dead anyways."

"We can take them on even when we're blind-folded. I mean just look at their scrawny little bodies." I point at one of their pictures.

"You shouldn't be talking. You aren't the biggest, most muscly person ever."

"At least I have skills."

"At losing to me in hand to hand combat?"

"Take that back!" I screech.

"Make me!" He teases with a big ass smirk on his face. I start tickling him but he overpowers me and ends up tickling me. We roll off the bed and onto the floor. He kisses my lips and our tongues have a wrestling match. When I finally let his lips escape I say, "We can't kiss now, people will hear us!"

"Oh come on! I know you can't resist."

"Resist what? There's nothing for me to resist."

"Oh, don't lie. I know you can't keep your eyes off my abs. Don't try to deny it; you know that I'm a sex god. No one can resist me." He smiles smugly. I let out a defeated sigh and kiss his lips again. I hear the door creak open and I immediately jump off of him. Oh crap…when I turn around I see Brutus and Enobaria standing there with confused looks on their face…

**Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry about the horrible kissing scenes; I'm only 13 and haven't had any "experience". Forever alone… Well, I'd love it if you reviewed! Each review means the world to me!**


End file.
